


Prompt Me or Tempt Me Tumblr Fic 04: Crackle

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Prompt Me or Tempt Me [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Scott is a bit of a bad friend, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Isaac Lahey, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: From a prompt byprincessabitchessa:Stiles is /not/ a virgin and the pack only finds out after he smells like he was in an orgy. Bonus Points: He actually was in one!!!And my notes/response:The idea for this is something I’ve been toying with for a while. Hopefully I’ll get around to writing a full version of it as some point, but until then? This will have to do.





	Prompt Me or Tempt Me Tumblr Fic 04: Crackle

“Duuuude.” The cringe in Scott’s voice is just about as noteworthy as the one on his face. He smacks a hand across his nose and mouth so hard that if he wasn’t a ‘wolf, he’d probably bruise.

Isaac tries to breath through his mouth, but there really isn’t much use. Stiles absolutely reeks of sex. Well, of come anyway.  _His_ come to be precise. Extreme amounts of his own come. His entire tiny-yet-pretty-awesome-looking apartment might as well be sprayed in the stuff. Isaac tries to focus on the slight, but definite, scent of Pack in the place instead.

Isaac hadn’t really believed Scott when he said that Stiles was still a virgin; they’ve all been at college for a couple of years now and… Stiles isn’t Isaac’s type, neither male or mouthy is his thing that’s for sure, but everyone gets laid at college.  _Everyone_. The stink here seems to make the guy’s lack of social life seem obvious, though. The smell is pervasive and ingrained, yet very, very fresh at the same time.

The sooner they get Stiles into a shower and some decent clothes, then into the pants of one of the girls he and Scott had stopped to chat-up on their way here, the better.

“Scott?” Stiles at least has the grace to look a little coy when he steps out from behind his bedroom door. Isaac and Scott had heard it slam as Scott slipped his key into the lock of the front door. Stiles looks back and forth between them and suddenly Isaac is hoping that the color in the guy’s cheeks is bashfulness and not simply the result of exertion. “Dude! That key is supposed to be for emergencies only. Alpha-douchness does not count as an emergency.”

Stiles clicks the bedroom door closed behind him and the little change in air pressure brings a renewed assault of the horrendous scent Isaac and Scott really, really don’t need to be exposed to any more. It’s come and lube and… There’s something else, but Isaac refuses to think about it.

Scott sighs. “It  _is_  an emergency, man! It’s Friday night and you’re holed up in your bedroom with huge bottle of lube and,” Scott apparently got a whiff of the other that Isaac had noticed, and seems just as unwilling to imagine what it might be. “And whatever it is that you’re doing to yourself.”

Isaac clears his throat, hoping to avoid discussing the details. “We’ve come to take you out, Stiles. We’ve got plans for you tonight.” Isaac steps back towards the sofa. “We’ll wait here while you have a shower and put on something club-worthy.” Stiles has to have something other than the sweats and ratty t-shirt he’s currently wearing.

The color in Stiles’ cheeks is rising, and for the first time since they stepped into the place Isaac can smell something more than lube and come: magic. Stiles, and his Spark, are apparently not happy.

“How dare you, Scott.”

Stiles’ voice is low and soft, and Isaac can almost hear the crackling of magical energy he can see between Stiles’s fingers.

“Come on, bro. Enough is enough. Come out with us. It’s time to get you laid, finally.”

Scott’s Alpha pain-threshold is apparently higher than Isaac’s Beta one. He isn’t even looking like he’s going to step back. Isaac knows that Stiles won’t seriously hurt them, but decides that standing behind the sofa will at least protect his junk from the zapping they’re apparently both going to get.

Stiles is gritting his teeth and his eyes are getting that not-quite violet sheen to them that happens when he’s about to throw a bolt of Spark.

The bedroom door opens behind him and Isaac doesn’t know if he should be thankful for the interruption or ready to run from the building. The person coming out of the room from behind Stiles-in-sweats is Stiles-in-shorts.

Two. There are two of them. Isaac feels Scott’s hackles rise and his own go up, too. His fangs lengthen and claws pop and.

“I told you, Scott,” Stiles-in-shorts spits, “I am in a relationship. A committed relationship. Strangely enough as I’m an adult and both myself and my partner are allosexual, it involves sex. Which you’ve just interrupted.”

Isaac risks a glance at Scott. He looks about as confused as the last time Lydia had tried to explain her research to him. “I.” He swallows, and Isaac looks back at the Stiles-es, both with an eyebrow raised. Scott manages another word, “Two?”

Isaac can’t really blame him for the ineloquence.

The bedroom door opens a little again and, oh. Isaac lets his fangs and claws retract and hopes he doesn’t smell too shocked.

“There are six of him this time, actually. His magic is getting stronger.” Derek is wearing a pair of Captain America boxers that have been pulled on inside-out. He looks  _wrecked_. There are actual bite marks on his skin and his lips are swollen and he’s standing a little, um. Shit.

Isaac doesn’t want to think about that, so he considers the other facts of what is happening before him. He remembers Lydia, Peter, and Stiles discussing a spell that could be used to amplify, or was it multiply? the abilities of people in the Pack. That’s. Well. Way to go magic-Spark-Stiles.

“Scott, Isaac.” Derek nods now, his eyes glowing their own Alpha red as he looks between them. “I know you’re here because you care about Stiles, but right now you really, really need to leave.”

Stiles’ hands have stopped crackling, but they’re both—both of the sets, that is—gripped into tight fists. The bedroom door creaks and Isaac wonders how many more Stiles-es they might get to see.

“That’s,” Isaac hears Scott swallow this time, and gets hit with a wave of shame-scent that’s strong enough to overcome the sex one. “Yeah. Good idea.”

Derek watches them carefully as they back out of the little living-room towards the front door. “We’ll meet you for breakfast tomorrow.”

Scott seems to have run out of words, so Isaac agrees. “Okay, we’ll wait for a text.”

The front door clicks shut behind them with something more than natural force.

**Author's Note:**

> Like to prompt me? [Prompt Me or Tempt Me](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/ask) (please read [this](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/169568857731/inkandblade-a-long-time-ago-ie-the-early-2000s) for guidelines beforehand).


End file.
